Rewind Time -Harry Potter Fan Fic-
by BamiBamBams
Summary: It was an accident... or was it? People say it was, but there was much more to it, much more.
1. Chapter 1: Dumbledore's Mistake

A/N: This is my first story posted on here so I hope you enjoy! I'm sure I'm the only person with the plot (if not, then I'll give you credit anonymous person)

Disclamer: I do not own Harry Potter. All rights and characters go to JK Rowling, though the plot is mine.

* * *

_Novemeber 12th, 1995_

It was a brisky night. Dumbledore was up in his office, trying to attempt Snape's new spell. Snape have already warned Dumbledore many times of the side effects if you get the spell wrong. It was dangerous, and things were taken in extreme caution.  
He had succeeded doing the spell for the third time, and decided to to it one final time.  
"Professor Dumbledore, are you sure it's safe to do it a fourth time?" Snape asked.  
"If three times didn't cause any damage, what harm could a fourth and final do?" Dumbledore replied.  
Dumbledore said the incantation a fourth time while swishing his wand left then right twice. A bright light ignited from the tip of The Elder Wand, and then it burst out of the room. Most of it, anyways. About one-third of it went into the Grandpa Clock.  
Dumbledore coughed and then said, "I believe that was the side effect."  
Snape put his hands threw his greasy hair. He started to panic. "Dumbledore, do you know what you've done?!"  
"What did I do, Severus?"  
Snape just started shaking his head. "This is bad..."

* * *

_November 12th, 1975_

"Go out with me, Evans?"  
James Potter put his arm around his frequently-denying crush, Lily Evans. She shoved it off and stood up.  
"In your dreams, Potter!" She stomped away with her friend, Severus Snape.  
"Dreams come true, you know!" he called. She ignored him. James sighed and got up. He walked over to his group of friends: Sirius Black, Peter Pettigrew, and Remus Lupin.  
"Tough luck, mate," Sirius said. "Evans'll come around some day."  
"When's 'some day'? It's our fifth year and she still hasn't 'come around'! If I can't get her to like me in two years then she's gone forever!" He groaned.  
The group started walking into Hogwarts castle. It was just another normal day. Nice, slightly chilly weather, sun beaming, students out during their breaks.  
Remus, who was ahead of the group, reading a book, stopped, causing the other to bump into him.  
"What is it, Moony?" Sirius asked.  
"The clock," he said. "It has an unparticular... shine."  
"Since when do you pay attention to the clocks?" James asked. "It could just be that Filch decided to do his job for once."  
Remus stared at the clock once again and then they walked on through the crowded corridors.

* * *

_November 12th, 2017_

"Are you enjoying your year so far ickle Albus?" James Sirius Potter said, pinching his brother's cheeks.  
"Stop," Albus Severus Potter replied, swatting James's hand away.  
"James, leave Albus alone," their cousin, Victoire said.  
James smirked and walked away. Victoire went back over to the Ravenclaw table and Rose sat down to Albus at the Gryffindor once. She smiled at him.  
"You still happy you got in Gryffindor?" she asked him.  
"Why wouldn't I be?" he replied, his mouth full.  
"Gross, Al," Rose said, shoving Albus slightly.  
Albus smiled a bit. Rose started to eat. Just minutes afterward it was time for class.  
Rose and Albus walked to class together. Their first class was Herbology. Really, in their opinion, it had the best teacher, though it wasn't really their favorite subject.  
While the teacher, Professor Neville Longbottom, was telling them about some herb, Albus was staring at the clock. He was about to start paying attention to what was going on, he saw a glint of light shin from the number six. He tilted his head and tapped Rose on the shoulder.  
"What?" she asked.  
"There's a little glint of light coming from the number six," he whispered, pointing at the clock.  
She squinted at the clock and then gasped.  
"No way... it can't be..."

* * *

No one quite understood the glints in the clocks. No one quite knew that it would lead to something more dangerous than danger itself. No one knew that it would be as shocking as it was...


	2. Chapter 2: Harry Harry Potter

_ November 13th, 1975_

Harry struggled to stay comfortable while in his slumber. Since when has his bed been so... hard? The ones in the Gryffindor Common Room were very comfortable...  
Harry opened his eyes to reveal an outside scene. In fact, he was outside Hogwarts. There were many people asleep on the ground; many he knew, many he didn't.  
He found his glasses and put them on. He looked around the surrounding area. He saw about six people he didn't know.  
He walked inside the castle. It looked somewhat different... he didn't even know. He continued walking the deserted corridors when he saw a lantern.  
Hesitating, Harry jumped beside a suit of armor.  
"Prongs I could've sworn I heard footsteps," someone said.  
"Padfoot just, shut up, you're gonna get us caught," another voice said. "We have to get Moony to the Shrieking Shack..."  
Harry furrowed his eyebrows. Padfoot? Prongs? Moony? That couldn't be true... his dad... Prongs... was dead... Maybe someone was just messing with him...  
A snicker echoed the halls. "Prongs, look!"  
A boy, about his age, was pointing his finger at Harry. He tried his best to stay still. The other boy, Prongs, put the lantern near his face, and then laughed too. "It's a statue of me!"  
The two laughed. A small boy come around the corner, shaking. "Guys... I think we're a little too late..."  
They both instantly stopped laughing. All three of them ran around corner, giving Harry a chance to escape. He walked around the corner, glancing at all of them.  
"Remus! Just... stay calm... hold on...!" Padfoot said.  
It was to late. Remus was already starting to change. Harry widened his eyes, just realizing what had happened.  
He, along with the others, were somehow sent back in time.  
Harry moved back behind the corner, trying to process everything. He, his friends, and some strangers were sent back in time to his dad's time... somehow...  
He jumped a bit wen he heard a howl. He heard patted feet come his direction. The sound started to decrease and he saw what he had in his third year- a werewolf Remus Lupin.  
He pushed himself against the wall. He heard the others footsteps. Once they arrived, Padfoot, or rather Sirius, gasped. "James... the statue!"  
Harry pushed the thought aside, forgetting the werewolf was Remus, and said, "Petrificus Totalus!" He was breathing heavily, and then remembered that one important fact...  
"Oh no..."  
The werewolf lay frozen on the floor. Sirius automatically went up to it and touched it to see if it was really frozen. It was. He then turned to James. "Will he change back.. even frozen?"  
"I don't know," James said. "I'm not a werewolf expert!"  
Sirius took a deep breath and then turned to Harry. "Who are you anyways, statue man?"  
"Harry," he said breathlessly.  
"Harry who?" James asked.  
He hesitated for a second and then said, "I'm Harry Potter."


	3. Chapter 3: Others

_ November 13th, 1975_

"Potter?" James asked, clarifying. Harry didn't answer. He stepped closer to examine Harry, as did Sirius. They looked at him, then at each other, and then at him again with shocked faces.  
"You... look like me... but you have her eyes..."  
"_Her_ eyes, mate?" Sirius asked. "Evans's?" James nodded quickly. Sirius then smirked. "You get Evans!"  
"YES!" James yelled, not even noticing his level of voice. He quickly clapped his hand over is mouth. Sirius mouthed 'hide'. Harry went back behind the suit of armor, not knowing where the others hid. He heard footsteps creep towards him.  
"What the rubby hell?"  
Flich's grumpy voice echoed the corridors. _Oh no, _Harry thought, _he found them!_  
Harry cautiously peered around the corner to see Flich and his cat, Mrs. Norris, go outside where the others were. He was examining them. After he walked around the a few times he walked away from where he came from. Harry moved out from the corner. No one was awakened.  
"How did he _not_ find Moony?" Sirius whispered when he was sure Filch was gone.  
"I don't know, but he found them," he said, pointing at the field of people outside.  
The two left Peter shivering in a corner to go scope them out. Harry hesitantly followed, fretting they would wake them.  
"Looks like Molly and Arthur got married and did a little something," Sirius said, scanning over Ron, Ginny, Fred, George, and two other red-headed kids.  
"Yep," James replied. He turned to Harry. "Do you know any of these people?"  
Harry nodded slowly. He was still taking all of this in.  
Following that was a long, awkward silence. The three stared at all fifteen people still asleep on the floor. Suddenly someone yawned, making them all jump.  
"H-how did I end up out here?"  
It was another boy who looked somewhat like Harry and James, but was younger and had Ginny's eyes.  
"Who are- oh very funny Dad," he said, looking at Harry.  
While the boy was accusing Harry of something, Harry looked bewildered. Dad? He got married? He had kids? That meant that he met his dad, and his son, who his dad was the grandfather of?  
"D-dad?" he finally managed to say.  
"Uh yeah 'd-dad'. Jig's up. Why am I out here?"  
"I don't know who you are and how you got out here."  
The boys face fell. He walked closer to Harry, then gasped. "No way..."  
"I like this kid," Sirius whispered to James.  
"What?" Harry asked.  
"You look like you did in the picture of D.A. from your fifth year. You, I and all these other people time traveled! That's what the glints in the clocks meant!"  
"Glints... as in... shiny glints?" James asked.  
"What other glints are there?" The boy asked.  
"What's your name, kid?" Sirius asked.  
"James Sirius Potter, proud oldest child of the Potter gang!"


	4. Chapter 4: Awakening

_ November 14, 1975_

The quartet attempted to stay awake till dawn, but they couldn't. They fell asleep on the ground outside. Morning did come eventually, and, luckily for them, it was the weekend.  
Harry squinted as he awoken. The light from the sun was blinding. He quickly found his glasses then put them on. He saw that he wasn't the only one awake. Hermione, both Jameses, Sirius, and a boy with blue hair was also awake.  
"Harry!" Hermione said, running to hug him. When she did, it was a bone crushing hug.  
"This your girlfriend, Harry?"  
They both separated from the hug James I's remark. James II smirked. "No, he and her never dated. Just friends."  
James I shook his head. "Shame."  
Sirius groaned. "Can we wake the other's up? I want to see their confused faces... plus I'm bored."  
Hermione shook her head, but both Jameses nodded. The boy with the blue hair just looked solemn, as did Harry. James I and II, and Sirius went over to the crowd of sleeping people on the ground. James II automatically went over to his younger brother, who looked much like Harry; James I went over Ron, and Sirius went over to a girl with pink hair named Nymphadora Tonks (don't call her that.)  
After a bit of poking, confusion, and groaning, everyone was awake. A little red-headed boy was clinging on to Ron, another red headed girl was by Hermione; Ginny was talking to yet another red-headed girl and James II's younger brother; James I, James II, Sirius, and Fred and George were all talking, Tonks, Neville, and the boy with the blue hair were walking, Malfoy and another boy who looked similar to him were talking.  
"Bloody hell Harry! Get him off of me... whoever he is!" Ron said, kind of panicked.  
"Dad... don't you know what you're suppose to do?" the boy asked.  
The girl next to Hermione sighed. "Hugo, he's a Dad from the past. He doesn't know you."  
Hugo awkwardly leg go of Ron's leg and stood up. The girl sighed. "I'm Rose."  
Harry sort of dazed off as Hermione and Rose started a conversation. He replayed what happened last night in his mind. He woke up on the ground, he decided to scope the castle, he saw the light from the lantern, he hid, Sirius said he was a statue of James, Remus turned into a werewolf, he petrified him-  
He petrified him.  
"Just a second," Harry said, running off towards where they left Remus last night.  
He looked odd since he was human, but his expression said he was still werewolf.  
Harry ran back outside to where James I and Sirius were standing. "Don't you think we should, uh, take Lupin to Dumbledore or something? To get him... unpetrified...?" Harry whispered.  
"Oh crap we forgot about Moony..." Sirius groaned. "We should."  
James I agreed and, within minutes, they levitated ("Carrying is too much work," James I stated.) the petrified Remus to Dumbledore's office. They placed him on an empty table.  
"What happened to Mr. Lupin?" Dumbledore asked.  
"Why don't you ask statue man?" Sirius said, gesturing to Harry.  
Dumbledore turned to Harry with his eyebrows raised. He examined Harry, constantly looking glancing at James I. He finally got to the moment where we looked straight into Harry's eyes. Lily's... His eyes then went up to his scar, which Harry knew he'd find eventually.  
"May I ask, how this oddly shaped scar was placed upon your forehead?"  
Harry took a deep breath. Should he tell him? Well, he _was_ Dumbledore...  
"When I was a baby... Voldemort killed my parents... and... when he turned to kill me... he couldn't... because my mum's love was sealed in between us, so I ended up getting this scar..."  
Sirius laughed at James I. "You die."  
"Well Sirius, you were sent to Azkaban," Harry said without thinking.  
James I laughed this time as Sirius looked bewildered. "What did I do to deserve that?"  
"You didn't. You got blamed for killing twelve Muggles when really it was Pettigrew who did it."  
James automatically stopped laughing and said, "Wait, wait, wait, Pettigrew? As in, Peter Pettigrew?"  
Harry nodded.  
"Peter? Wormtail? Working for _him?_ No way. I can't see it."  
"Well," Sirius said, "Wormtail _is _more of a follower... I can see it... he's forced..." He turned to Harry. "He actually joins You-Know-Who?"  
Harry nodded again.  
While all this was happening, Remus rolled off the table. Dumbledore must've done the countercurse as they were talking. He got up and rubbed his head.  
"You can still hear when you're petrified, you know," he said. "And I do sort of agree wit Sirius."  
"Ah, Moony, you're back!" James I said, smiling. "There are some people we'd like you to meet."


	5. Chapter 5: A Wonderful Meeting

_November 14, 1975 _

James I and Sirius dragged Remus to the field of people outside, Harry following.

"Wormtail!" Sirius yelled. No reply. He turned around to the castle to see Peter still fast asleep. He rolled his eyes and then again yelled, "WORMTAIL!"

Peter jerked awake. "W-wha-?" "

Come on, Wormtail, there's some people here for you to meet," Sirius said, dragging Peter by the wrist outside.

James I was smirking as he saw Sirius and Peter come out. He then cleared his throat and said, "Um, yes, attention, all of you random people!" Everyone looked his direction. "My name is James Potter, apparently the first. These are my friends Sirius Black, Peter Pettigrew, and Remus Lupin."

"For some reason, all of you folks traveled back in time to our time," Sirius said, "and you might be stuck here. So, we've all, and by all I mean James and I, have decided on getting to know each other."

"We'll start with names, in order by letter of first name," James I announced. "Anyone here have a first name that starts with an A?"

A boy who looked more like Harry than James II nodded. James II actually pointed to him. Sirius walked up to him. "What's your name, fella?"

"Albus Potter," the boy said.

"Ickle Al," James II said, pinching his brother's cheeks. Albus swatted his hand away.

Sirius walked back over to the others. James I smirked. "I still like that kid," he whispered to Sirius, and then raised his voice before saying, "Anyone got a name that starts with a B?"

No one had a name that started with a B, or a C. There was one that started with a D though: Draco Malfoy. He was from Harry's time. No E's. Fred Weasley was an F, and Ginny and George Weasley were G's and they were also from Harry's time. Harry, of course from his own time was an H, along with Hermione Granger (Harry's time) and Hugo Weasley (James II's time). There were no I's. James II was a J, and (because there were no K's) Lily Potter II was an L (James II's time). With no M's, Neville Longbottom and Nymphadora Tonks were N's (Both Harry's time). No O's, P's, or Q's followed. Rose Weasley (James II's time) and Ron Weasley (Harry's time) were R's, followed by Scorpius Malfoy who was an S, and Teddy Lupin, who was a T. That was it.

"Okay," James II said, "let me get this straight. All of us traveled back in time to here, and now I'm here, pretty much among dead people." "

Pretty much," Sirius said, smirking and nudging James I.

"Oh, look, Potter and Black found some more friends," someone said. "I didn't know you woke up this early."

Everyone turned to the direction of the voice.

"Snivellius," James said.

Albus looked at the ground as his namesake was insult his grandpa... he was good in the end... wasn't he?

Lily Evans, who just come besides Snape, was not looking at James, or even Snape. She, instead, was look at Harry, and Harry was looking right back. "You tell me what's going on right now, Potter!" Lily said, looking at the crowd.

"These folks traveled back in time. All of them are related or love someone in our... um... 'era,'" James explained briefly.

"Well shouldn't you take the to Professor Dumbledore?" she asked.

"I told you," Remus sighed.

"Alright, alright, single file line everyone!" Sirius yelled. No one obeyed. "Fine, let's all just be in a suspicious cluster then."

"Like huge single file line is any better," Hermione said, rolling her eyes. All of them, even including Snape and Lily, went up to Dumbledore's office.


	6. Chapter 6: Knowing More

_November 14, 1975_

Sirius led the group to Dumbledore's office. He stopped them at the top of the staircase and motioned James I, Remus, and Peter over. They did, eventually, and all four Marauders walked into the Headmaster's office as un-suspicious as possible.

"Back so soon?" Dumbledore asked.

"No Dumbledore, we came for cupcakes," Sirius said sarcastically before adding, "we've got to tell you something."

"Tell away."

"Well... for some reason there were some people who have... time traveled to our time, they are know or are related to someone here," James I said.

"Can we come in now?! I heard the mentioning of 'some people' and 'time travel!'" James II's voice said.

Remus sighed and opened the door. The crowd of sixteen people entered. They all pretty much re-introduced their selves (Dumbledore smiling because he and Albus had the same first name, so he figured he was the namesake of the child.)

"Lily, Severus, would you mind getting a few people for me?" Dumbledore asked.

"Who?" Lily asked curiously. "Lily, I'd like you to go get Alice Lightwood and Frank Longbottom. Severus, I'd like you to get Andromeda Black, Narcissa Black, Bellatrix Black, Regulus Black, and Lucius Malfoy, while I go get Molly and Arthur."

"Okay, Professor, we're on it!" Lily said, and the two ran out of the room. Dumbledore himself, after a few swishes of his wand, disapparated.

The rest waited in silence. A few minutes later, Lily returned with Alice and Frank. Not long after Dumbledore come back with Molly and Arthur, who had two children with them.

"Oh my Merlin-" Fred said, causing heads to snap towards the twins.

"-it's a miniature Bill and Charlie!" George finished.

Bill, who was the oldest of the Weasley bunch, was only five! Charlie, who in their time was handling dragons, was two! Before Ron, Ginny, Molly, or Arthur could say anything, Snape returned with Andromeda, Narcissa, Bellatrix, Regulus, and Lucius. Dumbledore smiled and told them to all sit around in a circle. Confused, the bunch did.

"I'd like all of you to get to know each other, especially if you are related to one another. I shall tell no other information." "

Professor-" Lily started to protest, but the headmaster had already left the office. She sighed. "What now?

"Well," Hermione said, "we get to know each other as he said, because I think he locked the doors..."

No one had their wands, so they were trapped in the Headmaster's office until he came back.

"Let's start this, now shall we?" Sirius said. "Thing is... how shall we start this..."

Bellatrix cleared her throat, causing attention to turn to her. "How about we share some about ourselves, and some people can add in things that they know about that person that they didn't know... like in the future."

Sirius grimly nodded. "Okay, then. No interruptions, too. Just let the person talk until they're finished. Let's start with statue man over here. "

He nudged Harry. Harry looked around nervously before starting. "My name is Harry James Potter. My parents are James and Lily Potter... they died when I was one year old... and that's how I got this scar." He pulled up his bangs to show his lightning scar on his forehead, then put them back down. "Voldemort... he killed my dad... but when he got to me and my mum... she cast herself between Vodlemort and I... and her love made a.. sort of shield... and that's why I'm still alive... Aside from that... in my first year... I found the philosopher's stone... and Dumbledore destroyed it... in my second year I killed a basilisk with the sword of Gryffindor... third year... I helped Sirius escape from Azkaban... fourth year... almost got killed yet again from this Triwizard Tournament... and I have no idea what's going to happen this year."

"See Prongs? You couldn't escape Death, but I escaped Azkaban," Sirius said, smirking. He coughed and then said, "Anything anyone'd like to add?" "

I marry him?" Lily said, pointing to James I.

He smirked. "I always knew you'd come."

Snape gave James I the heaviest glare you could without killing them. Sure enough, if looks could kill, James'd be dead.

"Well," Lily II said softly, "you married her-" she pointed to Ginny, "-and had three kids... James, Albus, and myself."

Harry and Ginny were blushing, wildly. Fred, George, James I and II, and Sirius all wolf-whistled.

Ginny found the courage to look and James II and say, "Stop that now or you're grounded."

Fred, George, James I, and Sirius broke out laughing.

"Listen to your mummy, Jamesy, she has a temper," Fred said through his laughing fit. "

Can we just continue?" Lily said.

"I agree with the mudblood," Bellatrix mumbled, resting her head on her hand.

The circle went on, continuing with Ron and ending with Neville. A few people had been shocked by what they would do, and their fates. Such as James laughing at Sirius for him dying, and Frank and Alice shooting nasty glares at Bellatrix for torturing them into insanity, enough so to where they didn't remember their child. Also Sirius and Nymphadora being related, and Andromeda marrying a muggle.

"Well, that was fun and all," James I said, standing up, "but how do we open this God damned door?!" He kicked the door in account of being stuck in this room for what seemed like forever. Hermione sighed and picked a hair pin out of her hair. She walked over to the door, and fiddled with the hair pin until the door opened. At the door stood Dumbledore.

"Really?! All this took was a stupid mudblood trick?! Why didn't you do this before?!" Narcissa snapped at Hermione.

"Dumbledore told us to do something, so I made sure we did it before we were let out," she answered simply. She moved out of the way to let Dumbledore in.

Everyone fell silent when Dumbledore said, "I do not believe everyone is here."


	7. Chapter 7: They're Lost

_**A/N: Thank you all so much for the constructive criticism; it helps a lot. A special thanks to TrueColorsNeverFade for notifying me that chapter 5 screwed up. You won't be seeing these often, because I'm here to write! So on we go with chapter 7! (luls sorry but it's a filler.)**_

* * *

_November 15, 1995_

Seamus Finnigan woke up that morning knowing something was... unusual... Ron nor Neville were snoring. In fact, when he checked, they weren't there at all! He got out of his bed and started shaking his friend, Dean Thomas.

"Dean," he said in his Irish accent, "Dean! What up! Harry, Ron, and Neville are gone!"

"Are you sure they haven't left for breakfast?" Dean mumbled.

"Well, is that's the case then their robes would be-" He looked to see that their robes were in fact gone, along with their trunks and person items... "Their robes are gone, but so are their trunks!"

Dean then snapped awake by this news. They both looked at each other, thinking the same thing: Go tell Dumbledore. The two boys rushed out of the dorm, out of the Common Room, and through the corridors. They did almost make it to the Great Hall before they were stopped by none other than Dolores Umbridge.

"What are you boys doing out of uniform? On a weekday?" she asked sweetly, planting a fake smile on her face. This caused the two boys to look down and see they were still in their pajamas.

Dean looked up first and said, "We need to tell Dumbledore something. It's urgent."

"Then will you tell me?"

"Too urgent!" Seamus said hastily, and the two boys ran around her. They looked up at the staff table and saw Dumbeldore wasn't there. Dean cursed under his breath. Seamus sighed. They both yet again, started running, and this time, to his office.

The clock was ticking as the two continued to run up to the Headmaster's office. Classes would start soon, and they weren't even dressed! Just when they were almost there, once and again, they were stopped, but not by Umbridge, but by Snape.

"No uniforms? Ten points from Gryffindor. What are you two doing just as classes are about to start in your night wear?"

"Oh forget the robes! We need to go get Dumbledore!" Dean said.

"And why is that?"

They had no where to run; no where to avoid conversation. They had to confess. Was that really the only opinion here? To them.

"Harry, Ron, and Neville are gone, along with their trunks!" Seamus said, trying to find a way around Snape. This news, though, startled Snape.

"Come with me right now." Snape let the two to Dumbledore's office, where they found Dumbledore sitting there, humming to himself. Snape went up to Dumbledore and whispered something to the boys couldn't hear. He nodded and turned his attention to the boys.

"When did you lost see Harry, Ron, and Neville?" he asked.

"Yesterday," they both answered.

"The glints in the clocks," Snape said. "This is the side effect of the spell."

Seamus cocked his head to the side. "Spell?"

"That's none of your concern," Snape snapped.

"Well, do you where they are?" Dean asked.

Dumbledore nodded, but never did he answer.

* * *

_November 15, 2017_

The Common Room that morning seemed quiet. In fact, too quiet. Usually, James was setting off some type of noise, and Albus and Rose were talking. That sound wasn't there that morning. Fred was the first to notice this as he came down the stairs that morning. He walked back up the stairs to see if Albus or James were still asleep. They weren't, and neither were their trunks. Fred grew panicked and started to run for the Headmaster's office, when he looked at the clock: Classes were starting.

_Fred_, he told himself, _you're named after a man who pranked and even owned a joke shop for Merlin's sake! Let's just see if we can... report this... or something..._

Before he could, though, the glint in the clock caught his attention. Has that always been there? His thoughts suddenly started to rush in his head, giving him a head ache. The head ache soon turned into diziness, which, soon after, made him faint.

The glint in the clock got brighter. Before you could even say "Time Turner" Fred had disappeared.


	8. Chapter 8: Explanations With New People

_November 15, 1975 _

A big thump was heard from Dumbledore's office, causing everyone to jump.

Lily, Nymphadora, and Harry all ran over to the window. Eighteen new people were spread out all over the ground.

"Well," Nymphadora said, "we now know what Dumbledore meant when he said everyone wasn't here."

"More people?" James I groaned. She nodded.

Sirius poked James I and Remus in the shoulder. "I bet I can beat you to them." Both the boys raised their eyebrows. All three of them took of running out of Dumbledore's office, Peter walking out behind them. Soon, Ron and Harry did the same, followed by Fred and George; James II, Rose, and Albus; Lily II and Hugo; the mini Bill and Charlie; Neville, Frank, and Alice; Molly and Arthur; Regulus and Lucius; Draco and Scorpius; Teddy and Nymphadora; Lily and Snape; and Bellatrix, Narcissa, and Andromeda. All of them made it outside with the new people. One of them woke up on the account of all the footsteps.

"What?" she said. The girl rubbed her eyes and looked at everyone around her, but stopped when she saw the Weasley Twins. "Fred? George? What're you two doing here? Where is here? Who are all these people?"

"Long story," they chorused.

Hermione sighed. "'Long story' short, Angelina, all of us were, for some reason, sent back in time to here. All of us because we have a relation to somewhere here."

Angelina furrowed her eyebrows. She did have a good friendship with Fred and George; they'd been on the Quidditch Team together for a long time. Was that enough to be a "relation?"

The others started to wake up too. They were as Angelina was: confused. A boy, who could've easily been a triplet to the Weasley Twins, looked around as Angelina did. He knew something wasn't right. For starters: His mum was around the same age as him, and his Uncle Fred was alive.

"Fred," a little girl, alike in looks with Angelina said to the boy, "where are we?"

The two Freds turned there head to the girl. "Dunno Roxy," Fred II answered.

Thus, all the others were awoken.

Everyone quickly did a brief overview of who they where. Who wants to explain their life twice? Let alone once.

"How looooong areeeee weeee goiiiingggg toooo beeee heeeereeeee?" Lysander (from James II's time), the son of Luna Lovegood (from Harry's time) and Rolf Scamander (from James II's time) asked irritably.

"No set time," Ron sighed. "Not anytime soon, and were going to have to be taught here for the time being..."

"Won't that be suspicious?" another girl, Molly Weasley II asked.

"It would definitely be," her cousin, Victorie said.

Then it was silence. All fifty-one people out on the ground didn't make a sound. They just looked at each other; sharing glances at moments. The only thing heard was the chatter of the people coming from and to the Great Hall.

"Well," Fred and George said in unison, "breakfast, anyone?"

"Won't that be suspicious?" Rose asked. Everything was suspicious.

Both of them took it into consideration. "But I'm hungry," George said.

"Maybe we can sneak you some food?" Remus suggested.

"Yes," the two said instantly.

Remus, James, Sirius, and Lily started to walk into the Great Hall. No one talked; there was just silence. It was most likely the tension between Lily and James. Who would've ever thought, out of all people, would get married?

They reached the Great Hall and a girl with brown hair and green eyes ran over to Lily. "Lily! I was so worried! I know you wake up early and walk around with Snape and then come in here to eat and-"

"Marlene!" Lily interrupted. "It's fine. I just... got caught up in some thing..."

"And we're stashing food," James added.

"Why?" Marlene asked.

"Reasons may vary," Sirius said matter-o-factily.

The three of the four Marauders walked to Gryffindor table and started shoving foods (as unsuspiciously as one could) into their bags. Lily sighed.

"I have no idea how long we're going to keep this a secret much longer. There's like, fifty of us now," she mumbled.

"What?" Marlene asked. "

Nothing," she said quickly.

Marlene narrowed her eyes at Lily. First, she didn't come in as early as usual for breakfast, she's keeping secrets, and she comes in with the one she hates! She knew Lily was hiding something big.

"Lily, something's going on. What is it?" "

Nothing," she repeated.

Luckily, at that moment, the Marauders came back with food-stuffed book bags, hopefully enough to feed fifty-one people.

They started dragging Lily back out to the crowd of people. She smiled nervously at Marlene as James grabbed her wrist and then started dragging her back. "Uh, bye!" she called, and then they were back in the halls of Hogwarts. As James grip loosened on her wrist, she snatched it away. "Thanks guys, now Marlene's suspicious!"

"Mckinnon?" Sirius asked. "I dated her once! She won't. Shut. Up. When she gets suspicious, you don't hear the end of it! She's still bothering me about this supposed Ravenclaw girl named Sydney that I was cheating on her with."

"I know! She's already bugging me about three things. I don't remember needing a fourth!" Lily groaned.

Wait. Did Sirius and Lily actually just agree on something? No one ever thought they would. Lily hated Sirius as much as she hated James. They always did things in their pair. Basically another Fred and George, some would say. Now that she knows her fate with James, it feels more natural to be around them...

"Food for all!" James said once they reached the pile of people. The three opened their bags and started handing out random foods to people.

"You have a different side, you know," Lily said to James.

"What do you mean, Evans?" James replied, handing an orange to Ron.

"You're not acting like the arrogant toe-rag I knew you as before."


	9. Chapter 9: The Cabins In The Forest

_November 15, 1975 _

"Hey," James said once their bags were discarded of all foods, "I just realized: you guys can't just stay here. It'd be too obvious."

"Really Prongs?" Sirius said sarcastically. "I'm pretty sure you're the only one who didn't notice that already." He rolled his eyes at his best friend.

"I guess we could ask Dumbledore." He shrugged. "But only one... now that more people are awake it'd be way more suspicious."

Everything seemed suspicious now.

Harry stood up. "I'll go."

"Okay, statue man," Sirius said, "but if people call you James, blame it on James."

"Hey!"

"Not my fault he looks like you!"

Harry sighed and started walking to the halls. They were more crowded, as had James said. He was squeezing through packs of people and mumbling "sorry" every now and then, which surprised some people. Well, I guess that wasn't a thing you'd expect James Potter to say very often...

"Potter!" someone shouted suddenly, causing Harry to stop and turn around. Marlene Mckinnon was now standing in front of him.

"Er, yeah?" Harry answered.

"Don't play stupid. I have a feeling you know why Lily's acting so weird. Spill," she said.

"I do know," he said, "but I can't tell you."

"Why not?!"

"I just can't!" Harry awkwardly walked away with Marlene trailing behind him, asking many questions. He chose to ignore her and pretend she wasn't there, but that's hard to do when they're just ranting away...

"James Potter! Answer meeeeeeeeee!" she kept saying.

"Look, do you mind leaving me alone? I'm trying to get to Dumbledore!" Harry finally snapped.

Marlene looked taken back, but quickly replaced it with a quizzical look. James Potter had never acted like this before. "Fine, Potter," she said, "you can get your way... but I have my eyes on you."

Before Harry really acknowledged the sentence, she was gone. He pushed that out of his mind and continued walking towards Dumbledore's office. Eventually, he made it to Dumbledore's office, but something occurred to him. He didn't know the password. All the other times the door was just, open. It was always some type of candy, he knew that.

"Are you just going to stand there, kid, or are you going to say the password?" the gargoyle asked.

"Er..." Harry's mind racked threw all the wizard candies he knew.

"Lemon drops?"

"No."

"Blood pop?"

"No."

"Acid pop?"

"N- wait, yes. Good guess, kid."

The gargoyle moved out of the way and Harry walked into the Dumbledore's office. As usual, Dumbledore was just sitting at his desk with his hands folded, humming, and staring off into space.

"Excuse me, sir," Harry said. Dumbledore turned his head in Harry's direction. "Yes Harry?"

"Well, all of us can't stay on the ground outside, that'd be suspicious, and we can't stay in the dorms either. That'd also be suspicious."

"I see," he said. He stood up. "Follow me."

Harry, the very confused Harry, followed Dumbledore. Dumbledore hummed as they walked through the crowded corridors. Soon enough, they were in the courtyard where the rest where chattering away.

"If I may have your attention," Dumbledore announced, causing heads to turn his direction. "It seems that you are having problems with where you'll all be staying. I do believe I have a solution. If you will all follow me."

The rest of the group stood up and followed Dumbledore, much to the curiosity of the bystanders. He led them somewhere unexpected: The Forbidden Forest. The Forest was as it was in the other eras. It was still dark, creepy, and deadly. They walked far enough to where they were out of the eyesight of those in the castle, but not so far in that they were in contact with any monsters.

Dumbledore took out the Elder Wand. A blue light glowed at the tip of it, illuminating the dark forest. Seconds later, bark from trees started coming off and forming into the shape of two houses. All of the people stared in shock. Soon enough, there where two cabins in the forest. One had the words "After The Marauders" carved into it, while the other's carving read "After Those Who Are After The Marauders."

"That's confusing," James II said, reading the carvings, and being the first to speak. "Okay so, the Marauders are the guys from this era, and then their kids would be after them, and their kids are our parents..."

"You make everything more confusing than it actually is," Rose said, rolling her eyes.

James II smirked. "It's a gift."

"Well," Dumbledore said, "go on."

With that, they went in. The cabins had a den, at least 8 bedrooms on each side, bathrooms, a kitchen, and a laundry room. The kitchens had food and the laundry rooms had detergent!

"Professor," Hermione said, examining a block of cheese, "I thought you couldn't conjure food."

"Well, there's always a corner or two around the rules, now aren't there?" he answered, fiddling with The Elder Wand.

"What about our studies?" she asked.

"I do believe you can be taught by everyone around you. I'm sure there's enough people here to share knowledge."

"A little too many for my liking," Ron whispered to Harry.

"Way too many."


	10. Chapter 10: A Clue

**_A/N: Okay guys, I've had a lot of confusion about the first part of this chapter on Wattpad, so I'm just going to go ahead and say this: Dumbledore is lying to Umbridge because he doesn't want the Ministry to know what's really going on. Also, Snape would've wanted to keep it a secret anyway. Plus, who would tell Umbitch this information?  
It'll make sense when you read it..._**

* * *

_November 17, 1995 _

"Albus," Umbridge said in her usual fake voice, "we have eleven missing students. Surely you know where they are. You are the headmaster."

"I fret to say, Dolores, I do not."

Dumbledore and Umbridge were in the headmaster's office, discussing the matters of the missing students. Eleven were missing, and that alone was pretty suspicious. To make matters worse, even their trunks and belongings disappeared with them!

Umbridge smiled her usual fake smile at Dumebledore. "Well surely you at least have a theory."

"I can't really heave a theory with so little information in my hands about the matter," he replied.

He was testing her temper; she knew it. Despite her urges, she kept the fake smile planted on her face. "Albus, the Ministry has their ways, and I do believe you're lying."

"And if I am?" he asked kindly.

"It could risk you your title of Headmaster."

Umbridge seemed fairly pleased with herself. She believed he did not teach the school right; it didn't have order. Eleven students were missing, for crying out loud! That's enough to resign him, isn't it?

"We'll see what we can do, Dolores, but nothing like this has happened before. You are dismissed," Dumbledore said.

Umbridge left without another word. While she was going out, Snape came in. Many pieces are parchment were in his left hand. Once he knew Umbridge was well gone, Snape shut the door. He spread the papers out on Dumbledore's desk.

"I have a theory on how to bring them back." He pointed to the first parchment. "After you preformed the spell a bright light went from your wand and into the clocks, leaving the glints in them. A day later, those eleven disappeared. It seems only logical that they time-traveled. the glints in the clocks were a clue." Dumbledore examined the parchment and then looked up at Snape.

"If your assumptions are correct, then how do you know which way in time they traveled?" "

Backward," Snape said, pointing to the next parchment. "Lately memories have been popping in my head I don't remember—what's going on where they are, and where they are, is 1975; my fifth year at Hogwarts. It so seems a few people from the next era are there as well." "And how do you propose we bring them back?"

"The spell. The very same thing that brought them there." Snape pointed to the third and final parchment. "The only obstacle is that I don't know what to do with the spell to bring them back."

"And until you find that out?"

"I will report to you if anything important happens there. Besides that, we wait."

* * *

_November 17th, 2017_

Harry and Ginny had apparated into Hogsmeade. They had just received a letter from Headmistress McGonagall that their two children at Hogwarts, Albus and James, had gone missing. Lily was missing too. When Lily disappeared, they thought she was just hiding at first, but once she had not returned for several days, they started to worry. Panic grew once they had gotten the letter, for all three of her children were then missing.

They looked around and saw Hermione and Ron, George and Angelina, Percy and Audrey, Bill and Fleur, Draco and Astoria, Luna and Rolf, and Mrs. Andromeda Tonks standing there as well. What happened?

"I had a feeling something like this would happen," Astoria said a bit coldly.

"Well if we had just wanted it to be your son, it would've been, but no, it was our children too," Audrey replied.

No one seemed to acknowledge the appearance of Harry and Ginny, so the two started an argument. Harry's scar prickled, And he didn't know why.

After a few moments of enduring Astoria's and Audrey's heated argument, Ron said, "Harry! Ginny!", which didn't allow Astoria to retort. "We just got a letter that Rose was missing," he said.

"And Hugo was gone before that," Hermione added.

McGonagall then came striding into Hogsmeade with the same stern look she's had in her face for years. As she came closer, however, the expression showed to actually be worry.

"It seems you have all received my letter," she said once she made it to the group. "

Well, our children are missing, then you tell us to come to discuss it, so obviously we're gonna come because we want to know what happened to them," George said in one breath.

"We can't discuss it here," McGonagall stated, looking around.

"Follow me."

They all followed her back into the castle, which was filled with students enjoying the freedom of the new happy world. George smiled at two girls from Ravenclaw setting off some Weasleys' Wildfire Whiz-bangs outside the Charms classroom. They continued on walking in a direction Harry knew quite well: The Head's office. Was that really the best place to go? Any student could just walk up there while they were talking about it...

The password chain had still been the same, even after all these years: some sort of sweet or candy. McGonagall said the password, ("Chocolate") and they went in. Right when Harry stepped in his scar started prickling again. He ignored it. Then he started looking and around and realized why they had been in here. Both the Dumbledore and Snape portraits were hanging in the headmaster's office.

"I see you have managed to gather them all," the Dumbledore portrait said matter-of-factually.

"And I'd honestly like to know why," Rolf stated.

"Your children are not missing," Dumbledore said, "they just are not here."

"So... missing?" George asked.

"No, I don't believe it so. They are 'missing' from here, yes, but not missing completely."

"Can you just tell us?" Ron asked, "because I'm getting really confused here."

This is when Snape's portrait decided to join the conversation. "As it always has been Mr. Weasley, as it always has been. What he means is that they are missing here, but they are found somewhere else. Your children have all been sent back to the past."

"When, where, and why?" Hermione asked.

"Hogwarts, 1975. A certain spell failed, and one of the side effect of that happening was time-travel. Have any of you been given memories you haven't even encountered."

"Well, yeah, but I've been getting them from two perspectives," Bill said. "Gives me headaches," he added quietly.

"That's because you and your brother Charlie are there in two ways: toddler and adult," Dumbledore explained.

"How do we get our children and our past selves back to the right time?" Angelina asked. "

It's rather simple," Dumbledore said, "but it's better wait."

"What the hell would we be waiting for?!" Draco asked. "A realization in another time. I do believe I have given them quite enough clues." The old man in the portrait turned his head towards the clock, which had a glint in the number six.


	11. Chapter 11: Discussing Death

_December 1, 1975 _

James gritted his teeth. Lately he'd been hanging around _too_ many Slytherins he'd grown to have much dislike for over the years. It also disgusted him to be around them because of the things they did in the future. Today they were going to the cabins to discuss how things would happen in the future. Dumbledore scheduled this to happen, and none of them were quite happy about it. They knew some people had to die, so couldn't they leave it at that?

They started travelling down to the Forbidden Forest at noon. Bellatrix and Sirius were constantly fighting nowadays, but Bellatrix seemed to not be as aggressive as usual. It was the same with some of the others. Realization might've struck. All Voldemort has done... all the wrong they'd do... all the wrong they've done...

It didn't take long to get down there. They saw all the people from the next generation around the golden trio era's cabin. James II put his finger over his lips. They were eavesdropping. The Marauders' people did the same.

"They know now, Hermione. Maybe we can save some lives—" Harry's voice started, but it seemed that Hermione cut him off.

"Harry, we can't change the course of time, you know that. They know they're suppose to die; they have to go along with it."

James peered through the window cautiously. He saw one of the Weasley Twins—it was almost impossible to tell which—hug the other's face. "

But I don't want him to die!" It was George.

"George—gerrof—" Fred mumbled, attempting to get out of his brother's grip.

George let go. "Okay, but you're gonna want that face-hug when you're dead."

Molly, even though she had barely met them, gripped tightly onto Arthur, fearing all too much about the death of her son, even if it was in the near future.

James then decided to knock on the door. The tension was growing too strong. Ron stood up and walked over too the door and opened it.

"Oh, Dumbledore sent you already?" he asked. "I mean... er, come in."

Soon at all fifty-one people were crowded in the small den of the cabin. It was a cozy fit, yes, but at least they had enough room to move and breathe.

"Why are they all here again? The confusion and lack of space is causing me not to think straight," Draco said a bit bitterly.

"Well, git of the week, we're here to discuss the matters of the deaths in the future," Sirius spat at him, and then he added, "I see Lucy here has passed it down to the next generation."

Before Lucius or Draco could reply, Hermione said, "Look, if you want to leave as soon as possible, let's just get this over with."

"Thank you Hermione," Harry said.

"Now, if I'm correct, only ten people in this room die in the future up to the point of 2017," she said. "James Potter I, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, Peter Pettigrew, Lily Evans, Severus Snape, Bellatrix Black, Regulus Black, Fred Weasley, and—sorry—Nymphadora Tonks.

"Obviously, we can't change the course of time, so you have to die. But now, for some reason, Dumbledore at least wants you to know when and how you died, so at least you'd expect it."

Silence filled the room as they waited for Hermione to move on, but she didn't. It was James II, surprisingly, who continued on this sort of "speech."

"First on the list is Regulus Black who died in 1979," he said, turning to Regulus, who was wedged between Bellatrix and Lucius. "You died by Inferi by trying to destroy a locket that contained part of Voldemort's soul."

"Then next," Albus said, "is James and Lily Potter." His attention, along with everyone else's, was turned to James and Lily. Snape, who was beside Lily, gritted his teeth a bit. 'Lily Potter.' How dare she marry that toerag? How _could_ she? "You two died on Halloween of 1981, both trying to protect your son, who was only a year old. You guys were both killed by the hands of Voldemort."

"After them is Sirius Black," Rose stated. Eyes shifted to the boy standing beside James. "You died in during the Battle of The Department of Mysteries. You were knocked into the Veil by the killing curse cast my Bellatrix Lestrange, or in this time period, Black. This happened in June of 1996."

Sirius, who usually would've laughed at the thought of his cousin killing him, was shocked. Bellatrix, instead of laughing at killing her "blood-traitor family member," was shocked as well. A bit of remorse could even be found in her expression as well.

"I don't know whether to slap you or feel sorry," Sirius said honestly, breaking the everlasting silence.

Bellatrix, who did not speak at all, was taken back. She started processing things through her head. _So I kill him... but... he's family... no matter how much of a disgraceful blood-traitor he is..._ She shook her head._ Bella, stop... you don't think that. You're a Black! You have to... keep the line pure..._ She looked at Sirius. _But he didn't... and he's alright. What Mum said was a lie. Nothing exceptionally horrific happens when you betray the rules of The Noble House Of Black..._

"Anyway," said Lily with a slight cough, "next is Peter Pettigrew. You died during, what will be called, 'The Skirmish at Malfoy Manner'. Your own magical hand that Voldemort gave you after his resurrection."

Peter, who had been trying to hide in the shadows of his three taller friends, in someway or another was spotted by everyone in the room. James had a looked of disbelief on his face.

"I still don't believe he's a traitor... it just doesn't seem... Wormtail."

"Look at it through my eyes for a minute, mate," Sirius whispered to James, putting his hand on his shoulder. "I myself really don't believe all that much that Peter is a traitor, though, I do think it's possible. Peter is not really that... Gryffindor, if you know what I mean. It could be easy to manipulated or forced to do this."

James sighed and nodded. He looked at his shorter friend, who's eyes were still watery though he wasn't crying. Was it true? Was Peter Pettigrew really a traitor? There was no time to ponder the question. Hugo had already cleared his throat to turn the attention to him.

"Finally, we have the ones who died in the battle of Hogwarts. First is"—he took a deep breath—"our late Uncle Fred. He was killed by an explosion of the wall for The Room of Requirement by an unknown Death Eater. In our time we've expected it to be either Rookwood or Dolohov. Next is Tonks and Lupin. Tonks was killed by Bellatrix Lestrange and Lupin by Dolohov."

Sirius looked at Bellatrix, who was now leaning against the wall, and exclaimed, "You just kill everybody, don't you?" That statement was pretty much true. She wasn't very proud of it, though she assumed she _was_ in the future.

"Then there's Snape. He was killed by Voldemort's snake, Nagini. After him there's Bellatrix. She was killed my Grandma Molly... she was taunting her about Uncle Fred's death and... yeah..."

"You killed someone?!" all the Weasley children from 1995 said to their mother... well... soon to be mother.

"_Will_," Molly said, making sure to put full emphasis on it.

"Is that all?" Lily asked.

"One more thing," Hermione said. "In the future, all of you are going to have to do some serious acting to make all of this seem believable. Especially those who're going to work for Voldemort."

The Marauders' people nodded. With that, one by one, they all filed out of the cabin, making it look large due to lack of people once more.


	12. Chapter 12: A Game Of Forest Quidditch

_December 14, 1995_

Professor Snape had been trying to figure it out any waking moment he could. Why was it so complicated? He felt like he should know... it should come to him naturally, but it didn't, and the pieces didn't fit.

The students and staff could tell he'd been very distracted and busy lately. They continuously asked him why, yet he didn't answer. Of course he didn't. Would you tell anyone that you're trying to figure out how to bring back the eleven students that time traveled? I think not.

It's not just students and staff he had to hide it from. It was also the man he'd been lying to... The wizard of all time... You-Know-Who...

Voldemort.

It wasn't easy keeping a secret from The Dark Lord, even though Snape had been doing it for quite some time. This secret in particular might as well have been more difficult to keep than his "double agent" one. All and all, he found out. He wrangled it out of Snape as a snake would wrangle out of a hole.

Snape knew at an instant he had to tell Dumbledore. As soon as he could, he stormed his way up to the Head's office. After pretty much yelling the password ("Raspberry!") he walked in, and, without Dumbledore really acknowledging his presence, he shouted, "He knows!"

Dumbledore immediately turned his head towards Snape. "Voldemort?"

He nodded.

"This is very serious," he said.

"It's more than serious! If he knows that Potter time traveled it could change everything!"

Dumbledore nodded again. A lot was in danger at this moment. And the fact that they had no contact with the others was more dangerous. They all had to come back before Voldemort could do something... but wouldn't that make it worse?

Snape looked at the clock, as if he was hoping it to give him clues. Nothing was unusual. It was just a clock, after all. Suddenly, Snape noticed the glint in the number six. It angered him; he didn't know what it meant.

They weren't going to get them back anytime soon.

* * *

_December 15, 1975_

"I'M BORED!" Dominique yelled, jumping back-first on the couch.  
Seconds seemed like hours. Nothing exciting was happening. There was eighteen of them in there; they had no reason to be bored. But they were.  
"I have an idea!" James II exclaimed from the kitchen. He ran into the den where everyone else was.  
"Oh boy..." Albus muttered, but James II ignored it.  
Everyone was staring at James II. He took a deep breath and said, "We could take my invisibility cloak and our younger dad's invisibility cloak and take the Quidditch supplies and some brooms and we could play same Quidditch."  
"Let's do it!" Fred II yelled. He ran into James' room, and before anyone could protest, both boys were under the cloak and going towards the other cabin.  
Rose rolled her eyes and just waited. She wasn't on the Quidditch team, but it's not like she cared. Okay, maybe she cared a little bit, but all of the team was filled with her cousins and brother.  
That helped.

"Got it!" Fred II's voice came from outside the cabin. Everyone pilled out from the cabins. They really did get it. The snitch, the bludgers, and the quaffle. Harry and Ron had only four brooms. They were extras, you could say, because almost everyone who was going to play already had a broom.  
"What're the goal post gonna be?" Roxanne asked. She made a good point.  
"The trees, of course," James II said. "We can move them and shape the branches into circles."  
"How are you going to that?" Victoire asked, raising her eyebrows.  
"Magic, duh."  
Surprisingly, they did as if they were teaching a lesson. The trees moved without being uprooted, and the branches bent without snapping. Majority of the people stared at Fred II and James II in pure shock. Who wouldn't? Most people thought the only thing they were good at was causing trouble.  
"Told you we pay attention in class, Rose," James II said, sticking his tongue out at his cousin. She returned the gesture.  
They were going to play it Golden Trio Era against Next Generation. The seekers were Albus and Harry. Like father, like son. Chasers were Dominique, Molly II, James II, Ginny, Angelina, and—surprisingly—Astoria(no one acknowledge that she was one of the first girl players on the Slytherin Quidditch team in forever as a chaser.) Beaters were, of course, Fred and George, and Fred II and Roxanne. The keepers were Ron and Hugo.  
They all got the appropriate gear on for their position, and then Lucy released the bludgers and the snitch. She grabbed the quaffle and held it. Each side stared at it, anticipated.  
"Welcome to the first ever make-shift Quidditch game in the Forbidden Forest!" Teddy announced, his wand pressed against his throat. "We have two different teams competing today. The 1995 Team and the 2017 Team! It seems fair game here, but who the hell knows? All this is crazy anyways. We have Mrs. Lucy here to couch the game, despite being only fourteen years old."  
Lucy glared at Teddy, who was grinning back, and turned her attention to the open area that was suppose to be the field. "Now, I want a nice clean game, ya hear?" she said. She whistled, which sounded a whole like like playing an actual whistle, and threw it up in the air. The game had begun.  
Dominique almost caught it first, but Ginny was too quick. She raced towards the goal post Hugo was guarding. Bludgers were hit her way, but she dodged them. She quickly threw it towards the bottom tree-goal post, but Hugo was speedy. Despite having even being on the actual team, because he wasn't in Hogwarts yet, he was still very good. He grabbed the quaffle and threw it to James II, who caught it with one hand.  
George hit a bludger at him, but he kept racing towards the other goal post. "It's not nice to try to hit a bludger at your nephew!" he called at him. He aimed it towards the middle post of threw it, and it qent through. Ron was oh-so close to stopping it, though.  
Lots of goals were made on each side. Victoire tracked the goals as Teddy commented them.

1995 - 110  
2017 - 200

It all seemed it to be going downhill. Ron was very nerve-racked, causing quaffles to slide through the goal post with ease. Suddenly, Harry took a dive. A small golden glint his what he saw. The snitch. Albus followed him, and soon enough they were both side-by-side, arms stretched out, both aiming to catch it. Roxanne saw this, and shot a bludger towards Harry. Sadly, it hit the end of Albus' broom, causing him to face plant with the ground. Seconds later, Harry's hands grasped around the snitch, and he held it in the air.  
"In a landslide!" Teddy announced, "The 1995 Team has won the match by sixty points!"  
Albus, after standing up and ignoring the extreme pain in his left arm, smiled at his father holding the snitch. Harry flew down to his son and said, "Nice match." He nodded.  
"Rematch, anyone?" Fred II yelled.  
"Nah," Molly II said, "I'm exhausted. Anyone have some butterbear?"


	13. Chapter 13: The Soluation

_December 18, 1995_

At last. The realization from the other time came.  
Snape had figured out the way to bring everyone back to their normal time. It was so simple! Why hadn't he thought of it before?!  
He stormed out of the dungeons. He passed many students who eyed him weirdly, but he paid no attention. Snape stormed up the stairs to the Head's office, hastily said the password, and walked in.  
"Albus," he said, "I have figured out how to bring them back."  
Dumbledore looked over at Snape with his twinkling eyes, just waiting for the explanation.  
Snape walked over to the grandfather clock. The glint in the number six was still there. He put his wand against the glass, above the six. He then whispered his own spell, and the glint disappear back into the clock.  
He turned back around, facing the Headmaster. "The glint was a hint all along. If we sent it back into the clock, that same force that brought Potter and the others back with bring them here once more."  
Dumbledore nodded, understanding.

* * *

_December 18, 2017_

Harry paced back and forth. The hint the Dumbledore had given him was running in his head over and over again. The glint from the six in the clocks will disappear. That is when another time has realized. The time was indefinite. That's what worried him the most.  
"Harry!" Ginny, his wife, yelled from upstairs. She was running down, skipping three steps every time. She looked full of glee.  
"Yes?" he responded as she run towards him.  
"The clocks." She grinned. "The glint in the six! Harry, it's gone! They're coming back soon!"  
His head whipped right to the clock in the den. It was true. No glints were in the clock whatsoever. He grinned. His children were coming back...  
Just went he was about to tell Ron and Hermione the news, his scar started burning. It never burned anymore. It only burned at moments around or connecting Voldemort...  
Oh no.  
Voldemort must've time traveled back to 1975. He could kill his mum and dad before he was born. He could kill Ron and Hermione and Ginny. He could kill his kids and nieces and nephews...  
He could kill anyone. Harry knew wouldn't hesitate.  
Ginny saw the fall in his husband's mood. She knew it was something bad. "Harry... what's wrong?"  
"It's... him," he answered.  
"You-Know-Who?" She still wasn't comfortable saying the name.  
Harry nodded. "He... he went back in time. I think he's near my past self. Ginny, he could easily kill any of them."  
She was shocked. "We have to tell Dumbledore!"  
Harry winced, put his hand to his forehead, and said, "It's too late."


End file.
